


Though Not Alone

by Mara



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else had someone to talk to after the destruction of Messiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory post-ep. 30 fic, although probably not what you're thinking.

Kuroki Takeshi leaned over the railing, looking at the city. Messiah hadn't invaded today. Hadn't turned the city into a living hell. That would have to be enough, wouldn't it?

He ignored the footsteps behind him. If it was anything important, they'd have called him on the comms, and once they realized who was standing here, they would leave him alone.

Which was why the slap on his back startled him so much. He whirled to see Jin, looking slightly abashed. "Sorry, Kurorin."

"Oh, it's you. How are the kids?"

"Dealing." Jin leaned on the railing next to him. "They've got each other to lean on and they're strong. But don't tell them I said that. And Nakamura and Morishita are keeping an eye on them, so it'll be fine."

"Good." He turned back to the city view.

"How are you dealing?" 

Takeshi looked at him. "You came to check on me?"

A pause and Jin shrugged. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you lost people today as well. And I'm only half as much of a jerk as you think."

"My loss is--"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

Jin put his hands on his hips in that infuriating way he had. "You were going to give me some bullshit about how your loss was unimportant and irrelevant and everything is fine. I decided to cut to the chase and call you on that. Any other questions?"

Takeshi shook his head. "I can't deal with you right now. Go back to the kids. They need you."

"And they don't need you? You could be telling stories about their parents too, y'know. Hell, you knew them better than I did and you probably even paid attention."

"That's not..." He swallowed. "They already know everything I can tell them."

"Always the stoic one." Jin snorted and leaned on the railing again.

"Someone has to be in order to counterbalance you."

"I think you take it too far," Jin said.

"You always did think you were smarter than any ten other people put together."

"That's because I am."

"Not smart enough to keep them alive." Takeshi closed his eyes, feeling terrible as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Jin made a small choked sound. After a few moments he said, "No, not that smart."

"You're holding together well," Takeshi said.

"I've had 13 years to get used to them being dead. After 13 years you can get used to almost anything."

Takeshi glanced at Jin. "Has it occurred to anyone to ask you how _you_ survived?"

Jin chuckled quietly. "Not yet. I estimate it will occur to Ryuuji within the next 12 hours. I plan to be back in hyperspace by then."

"Still not ready to reveal the entire truth?"

"No. Not yet."

He could push, but...it wasn't the time.

Jin sighed. "I know you're the big tough commander and all that, but...for the next half hour, I'm going to be standing on the other side of that door, making sure nobody comes out onto the roof."

Takeshi didn't respond. A hand briefly landed on his shoulder and then he heard footsteps walking away again.

He was proud that the tears didn't fall until he heard the click of the door closing.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the following poem:
> 
> Man dwells apart, though not alone,  
>  He walks among his peers unread;  
> The best of thoughts which he hath known  
>  For lack of listeners are not said.  
> \--Jean Ingelow, "Afterthought"


End file.
